Clubbing with a Penthouse View
by pyro69j
Summary: A 21st B-day @ VIP section of a club. Edward is Bella's long time crush, but it's been 2 years. Will she be able to crack his armor by showing him the moves? Will they be able to steer through all the curves, hang overs & stalkers? AU/AH BE ER JA  LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I just have my ideas.**

**AN: This little number is smoking HOT! Not for children. Hopefully you'll enjoy the Lemony goodness. ;-P**

**BPOV:**

Twenty one years old…Isabella Marie Swan, who preferred to be called Bella, had definitely come into her own, finally outgrowing her untamable chestnut locks and she had breasts! Granted they weren't stripper boobs, but they were C-cups and she had recently taken great pleasure in watching guys who largely would have ignored her checking her out. Three guys in the last week had gotten into fender-benders just because they were checking her out as she was walking down the street to her apartment. She had also been asked out twelve times in the last few days, but she turned them all down politely. Why? She had her sights set on one man, her personal Adonis.

Alice Cullen was Bella's BFF and roommate. Alice was a tiny girl, with short black hair, ice blue eyes and a hyperactive fashionista personality. Alice was studying Fashion Design at the Art Institute of Chicago, while Bella was a senior at Northwestern. They had known each other since high school, both from the sleepy town of Forks, Washington. Alice was popular and pretty, so naturally she never lacked for attention from the males at Forks High. She was constantly trying to set Bella up on blind dates and encourage her to be more social. If it hadn't been for Alice, Bella would have probably faded into the background as a nerdy nobody, but Alice was constantly improving Bella's wardrobe and slowly had cracked her out of her shy exterior. Bella was class president and became an icon. She went to prom with Mike Newton, a boy who followed her around like a sick puppy most of her high school years, but she had no intentions of dating the boy. Sur, he was cute and popular, but he was just too plain vanilla for Bella. No chemistry.

Alice had a wonderful family. Her father, Carlisle, was a definite DILF, with a fantastic body and sexy blonde hair and blue eyes accented by the slightest hint of dimples that made him look downright scrumptious when he smiled. He was also one of the sweetest men in the world. He loved his family and even though he was probably one of the most renowned surgeons in the world for his field, he took the position as Chief of Staff at Forks General because his wife, Esme loved her hometown and after years of living in big cities and being a socialite, Esme wanted to move back to the quaint small town life she grew up living. Esme was the quintessential mom. She still did charity work and such, but she ran the Cullen household. She was an excellent cook and interior decorator. She went to all her children's sporting events and they almost never fought. Alice had two siblings, Emmett, who was a huge football player who played for Northwestern as middle linebacker before being drafted by the Chicago Bears last year; and then there was Edward.

Edward Anthony Cullen was sex on legs. He was quiet, studious and sensitive by nature, but he was also a stellar athlete. He was captain of the track team, an All-American point guard in basketball, and an Olympic caliber swimmer. He was also class valedictorian and was in his second year of residency at Chicago Mercy. He was 27 and never had a serious girlfriend, though he was definitely not lacking in female companionship. Many a girl had tried to get Edward to date them, but he was more of a spontaneous person, though not by any means some kind of womanizing pig. He just was more focused on his education and work than on his love life. He was six foot four inches tall and had a perfectly sculpted body that he took care of religiously through exercise and diet. He had a thick head of hair that looked like he had just crawled out of bed after a night of good loving, and it was a curious and unique shade that was somewhere between auburn and blonde which Bella could only describe as bronze. His eyes were a rich soulful green with golden flecks, and Bella frequently found herself dreaming of those eyes. He was chivalrous and kind to everyone. Bella had met him the summer before her senior year of high school, and she was hooked. She had spent every waking moment at the Cullen's while Edward was home.

Alice had started calling Bella her future sister-in-law as a result. She would periodically tease Bella about her crush, but was never vicious about it. She thought it was a good idea, because she really had always wanted a sister, and Bella was almost like family so if Bella and Edward did get together and get married one day it would be like dream come true for Alice. Edward and Bella had hung out together that entire summer, and Bella got a sense that Edward may have been interested, but was politely keeping some distance due to the age gap, as Bella was seventeen at the time, while he was twenty-three. They still kept in touch and emailed or voice chatted via Skype on occasion, but with Edward in medical school and then his residency, his hours were hectic, so they rarely had time to interact face-to-face. Bella still saw him at certain family events and meals, but he was constantly being dragged away by work, paged to come in and fill in for this doctor or that one, so she had not seen him in almost two years. Then Alice got the call, he was going to be at Bella's birthday party.

Alice's and Bella's other roommate Rosalie Hale owned her own chain of automobile repair shops and was a mechanical engineer. She loved fashion as much as Alice and was built like a super model, but her true passion was automobiles. She had a need-for-speed and was always finding excuses to crawl under the hood of a car and tinker around. She was tall blonde and hot, with a rocking body and a rough attitude. She was bitch personified.

She was also engaged to Emmett, who she had been dating for two years. Rose and Emmett were constantly bickering, but they were madly in love. They also had an extremely active sex life which they were not shy of discussing or demonstrating. Bella and Alice had found themselves in desperate need of brain-bleach more than ever since Rose and Emmett had gotten together. Rose had booked them a VIP section in a very exclusive club, so Bella and Alice were getting ready for the night out.

Bella grimaced as Alice yanked and pulled on her hair, "OW! Dammit Ali! Be careful! I don't want bald spots!"

Alice guffawed, "Bitch, please! When have I ever fucked up your hair? I am so feeling insulted that you would even dare to insult my obvious skills!"

Bella smirked in response, "Alright! You have a point there, but why does it have to hurt so bad to look so good?"

Alice continued her ministrations and answered, "It's worth it though, especially since a certain somebody called me to confirm that he WILL be there. He is going to flip his shit when I'm through with you!"

Bella blushed her furious tomato red blush as she thought of his emerald eyes drinking her in. She could just imagine the feral look of lust darkening his chiseled features as he stalked her like a lion its prey. She felt herself getting wet just imagining the hungry look he would have…

Alice interrupted Bella's little daydream, "HELLO! Earth to Bella! What the fuck were you thinking about just now, missy? I asked you the same question like seven times! Now, take a look and tell me what you think. Am I the shit or what?"

Bella looked in the mirror, and was blown away by the image reflected back at her. She was wearing a black silk Vera Wang with matching clutch and her hair was styled in an intricate up-do with a few locks left trailing on each side of her face that gave her a sophisticated look. She felt sexy and empowered. Her Christian Dior rhinestone and calfskin suede heeled sandals were sleek and sexy, accentuating her sleek legs. She was gorgeous! _He'll have to notice me tonight!_

Bella gushed, "OH MY GOD! Alice you really ARE the shit! I look fucking HOT! He'll have to notice me now! I can't wait to hit the dance floor!"

Bella was a terminal klutz, but somehow when she danced, she was graceful. She had taken a few classes and could salsa, ballroom and club with the best of them! She really loved music and she loved to sing as well. She rocked the house whenever it was ladies' night karaoke, and she knew it! Tonight was her night and Edward Cullen was going to take her home tonight whether he knew it or not! She wanted him to ravish her body and take her to places she only dreamt about, and looking like she was tonight was all a part of her master plan! She was done with the flirting and innuendo, it was time for him to man up and put his money where his mouth was! She was going to put it on him fiercely tonight, and she was not going to stop until she reached her goal.

Alice simply twirled in place, "I know, right? It's a gift! Now, let's get out of here and go find you some birthday smexin' girl!"

They pulled up to the club in Alice's Porshe and the valet just froze at the sight before him. He stammered out a dazed greeting, to which Alice responding a sultry voice, while brushing her hand against his chest and leaning in closely, "Take good care of my baby tonight, stud!" Then she winked and linked her arm in Bella's while sashaying toward the velvet rope. The bouncer looked at them and whistled appreciatively, "Looking fine tonight, ladies! The place is slamming tonight! You two come on in and get this party started right!"

He lifted the velvet rope and let them inside the club. They were meeting everybody at the club, so as they made their way over to the VIP section, they saw Rose and Emmett sitting next to some guy. He was almost as tall as Edward, though slightly thinner in frame. He had shoulder length blonde hair and a black Stetson on. His Armani sport coat was also black with a slate button down and bolo tie. He had gray snake skin Justin Ropers and tight Wrangler jeans with a thick leather belt. He had a gorgeous smile and soft blue eyes that twinkled when he laughed. Bella had to admit that he was hot, but not as hot as the guy sitting next to him. Edward was there! He was wearing a black button down with the sleeves rolled to accentuate his biceps and a pair of black slacks perfectly hugged his muscular legs in a delicious manner. His top two buttons were open, exposing the beginnings of the contours of his perfectly sculpted chest. His sexy bronze hair was just begging for Bella to reach up and run her fingers through it. His emerald orbs were shining in the dim light of the club and he was heartily laughing while Emmett could be seen gesturing wildly, probably telling some wild story form his college years. Edward tilted his head back while lifting his beer bottle to his soft pink lips, and took a long pull, his Adam's apple bobbing in a manner that instantly soaked Bella's already damp panties. _OH MY DAMN! He is so fucking gorgeous! I am going to just die tonight if he doesn't take me home!_

Then she felt a cold shiver go down her spine as she felt his gaze upon her. His eyes locked on her and he hungrily appreciated her appearance as he stood. Rose, seeing Edward's reaction turned and noticed Alice and Bella approaching. Emmett boomed, "Well it's about goddamn time! Belly! Happy birthday! You look fucking hot tonight!" _3.2.1.._SMACK! Rose slapped the back of his head as he winced, rubbing the spot. He scowled, "What the fuck, Rose! Look at her! She does look sexy as fuck! Shit!"

Rose responded, "That's beside the point, you big ape! You aren't supposed to tell another girl shit like that in front of me, even if she does look amazing! If I weren't totally down with the cock, I'd do you, Bella! Seriously though, Em!" she rolled her eyes in mock-disgust.

Emmett just grinned, "So we could always do a little three-way action, Rosie! I mean, you know I'm fuckhot, so if you're down with it…"

Rose smacked him again, "You are such a pig sometimes! Where the fuck is the waitress? I need another drink!"

Alice and Bella laughed at the two lovebirds while Edward approached with his friend, "Ali, Bella, this is my colleague Jasper Whitlock. He's a pediatric psychiatrist at the hospital. He's from Texas and just recently moved here. Jasper, this is my baby sister Ali and her partner-in-crime Bella Swan. Tonight is Bella's 21st , so it is her fault that we're all here."

Jasper tilted his hat to each of them and then took Alice's hand in his and with his baby blues sparkling he brought it to his lips and softly kissed it, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, darlin'. Edward has told me so much about you."

Alice blushed and gingerly touched his arm, "Don't believe half of it, cowboy! Good things usually come in small packages."

Jasper smirked, "True. I can certainly see that might be the case tonight, little mama."

Alice's eyes darkened as she responded, "I've been dying to find out something, and I was wondering if you can lay this rumor to rest. Is it true the _everything's_ bigger in Texas?"

Emmett who was quietly watching the exchange spit out his drink before shouting, "Oh hell no! My baby sis is putting it on in front of me like this?"

Rose smacked him again, "Oh shut the fuck up, Em! She's had to put up with us for the last two years. Chill out and let's go hit the dance floor, monkey man!" They left and Jasper simply raised an eye brow in inquiry, to which Alice simply responded, "Move 'em out, little doggy! I wanna shake it like a salt shaker, but first you can buy me a drink!"

Jasper offered his arm to her as he responded, "Then by all means, let's go get you something to wet your whistle, darlin' and then I'll try to answer your question." The couple left for the bar leaving Bella and Edward behind.

Bella nervously chewed on her bottom lip before Edward spoke in his velvety voice, "You look absolutely stunning tonight, Bella."

Bella blushed and responded, "Thanks. Alice helped me. You look pretty damn good tonight, too."

Edward laughed, "This old outfit? Please! I'm just glad to be here tonight, so happy birthday, Bella."

Bella smiled and responded, "It's been a few years hasn't it, Edward? So…what have you been up to?"

Edward took another sip of his beer before signaling the waitress, "I'll have another and the birthday girl will have…"

"A strawberry margarita, frozen with salt, with Patron," Bella supplied, giving the bitch her back off look, as she was eyeing Edward with a barely-disguised hint of longing. _Nope! He's with me tonight, bitch!_

Edward slipped the girl some cash and she went away to put in the order. Edward then began, "Well, I just finished my pediatric rotation and got an offer for my fellowship to specialize in pediatric surgery in April. The hospital made me such a lucrative offer that I accepted, so I finally have time to live my life. I've been enjoying my job, and I've started playing the piano again. That's pretty much it. Work and home, but tonight is the first night in a long time that I've been able to cut loose. What about you?"

Bella answered, "No. I am finishing my degree in English Literature with a minor in secondary education. I have a few offers lined up here in Chicago, but Charlie has been really pressuring me to come back home lately. Ali and Rose have been helping run interference, and I've been ducking his calls like a bad date. Renee is still crazy and still trying to get me to move to Florida, but I really like it here, so I doubt I'll move as long as I can get a job here. I want to be a high school English teacher, in case you were wondering."

Edward grinned his sexy half-grin and responded while chuckling, "Somehow I would have never figured that out. So, no boyfriend?"

Bella blushed, but was saved by the waitress returning with the drinks. She took hers and took a few long sips before answering, "No. I just can't seem to find the right guy. They seem to be either too self-centered or gay. There is this one guy…"

Edward tried to hide the look of disappointment that washed over his face, but Bella caught it and inwardly smiled before continuing, "He's amazingly sexy and such a wonderful person, but he never seems to be able to find the time. I don't even think he realizes that I'm alive."

Edward responded, "Then he's a fucking dumbass. I mean, you are smart, talented and kind-hearted. Then there is the fact you are entirely too attractive for your own good."

Bella stared at him in shock. _Did he just say attractive? SCORE!_

Bella recovered, "Thanks, Edward."

The conversation flowed more easily between them and the others rejoined them after a while. They ordered a few more rounds and after a while, they moved on to the shots. Bella was feeling REALLY good, but she was also dying inside. Edward kept flirting and smiling at her all night, and it was driving her insane. He was such a gentleman, but she needed him to be a bad boy tonight as she about to float away from the amount of moisture in between her legs. She needed him to take her home and devour her like a ravenous beast. Finally, she spoke up, "Hey Ali, I need to visit the ladies' room, come with?"

Alice got up and excused herself, "Sure. Let's go. You coming, Rose?"

Rose got up and followed them, "Yeah, let's give the guys a minute to miss us."

They made their way to the restroom in the VIP section, where the line was non-existent, and did their thing. Once, hands were washed and make-up retouched, they began talking.

Rose began, "So…Bella? You trying to get with Edward tonight? He seemed pretty intense when we came back."

Alice chimed in, "Yeah, you could feel the tension in the air. It was so thick I could cut it with a spoon." Alice was more than a little trashed, so she wasn't very coherent, obviously.

Bella answered, "I know. I'm trying to break that chivalrous front, but I keep getting blocked. I think it's time for the big guns. I'm going to drive him insane with my dance moves."

Rose answered, "Alright! Go get your man!"

Bella made her way through the club and stopped herself cold as she saw some slut was trying to hang all over Edward. _Oh hell to the nah! That bitch better take her skanky ass somewhere else in about two seconds-_

Rose came up beside Bella and whispered, "Go dance, we got this!"

Bella walked up to the DJ booth and asked for a pen and paper, on which she quickly wrote the name of a song. She returned them and after some innocent flirting, the DJ put on the next song, "HOW'S EVERYBODY FEELIN' TONIGHT? THIS NEXT ONE GOES OUT AS A BIRTHDAY REQUEST! WE HAVE BELLA SWAN IN THE SPOT TONIGHT AND SHE'S CELEBRATING THE BIG 2-1, SO LET'S GIVE IT UP!" The crowd cheered as he passed the mic to Bella and the spotlight hit her as she closed her eyes took a deep breath. The bass was pounding the beat as she began to move.

_La la la la  
>La la la la<br>La la la la_

She spun around and faced the crowd looking directly at Edward with a look of lust.

_I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
>I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride<em>

She was dancing as she felt the music washing through her body. She poured every ounce of energy into the feelings that the lyrics were expressing and she never broke eye contact with Edward. He had completely dismissed the slut, and made way closer.

Bella reached out and placed her hand on his chest and slid it while coming around behind him and pressing her diamond hard nipples against his muscular back, and wrapping her other hand around his waist rubbing his washboard abs, and untucking his shirt.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<em>

She had snaked her arm under his shirt and was reveling in the contours of his muscles, all the while dancing sensually to the beat. She came around in front again and grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, guiding them up and down her sides while licking her lips suggestively. _  
><em> 

_Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right<br>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night<em>

The crowd was going nuts as Edward was definitely responding and Bella spun her back toward him and pressed her back against him. She could feel his arousal poking her as she ground herself against him singing.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...<em>

She spun away again and stood apart while beckoning him to follow. She started gyrating her hips in a slow sensual pattern as she sang out._  
><em> 

_Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Oh make it last all night<br>Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Make it last all night<em>

Edward was the one who came to her this time, pulling her in close and locking his fingers in her hair with one hand while grasping her ass with the other. The heat was radiating from them as she sang.

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world... <em>

The crowd went wild with applause and praise as the two stood, panting heavily with looks of raw passion radiating from their faces. Edward and Bella were still locked in an embrace, their eyes locked in a gaze of pure lust and sexual desire. Edward finally just leaned in and his lips crashed upon hers. A thousand stars exploded in the sky and the whole world disappeared as Edward deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing as they both tried to consume each other. Hands were roaming everywhere and their scents were assaulting their brains, until nothing else existed but each other. Bella was on fire and moaning into his mouth until they broke apart, needing to breathe.

Bella whispered throatily, "Edward, I…"

Edward kissed her again softly before answering, "Bella, I want you to know that I have been in love with you for so long now, but I was so afraid that you would never see me as more than a good friend."

Bella blushed, "Edward, I love you, too. Now why don't we take this to your place and you can _show_ me."

Edward took her by the hand and practically dragged her back to the table, "Guys, I'm going to take Bella for a coffee. We'll see you guys later."

Jasper took a moment to thank Bella for bringing Alice, and then Edward allowed her to grab her clutch, before he took out his billfold and threw down a few hundred dollar bills on the table and dragging her away from the hug Alice and Rose gave her.

Rose smirked as she called out in their wake, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!"

Edward signaled to the valet and an Aston Martin Vanquisher pulled up to the curb. The valet opened the door and Edward helped her inside the passenger seat, before gently buckling her safety belt and closing the door. He raced around to the driver side and the valet closed his door. He tipped the valet and the practically peeled out in the street, racing toward his destination. He pulled up to a high rise building and tossed his keys to the doorman before coming around and opening the passenger side door.

He helped her out of the vehicle and then smiled, "So, this my building…"

Bella looked him with a longing as she responded, grabbing him to her and kissing him soundly, leaving him in a slight daze before answering, "Edward, save the fifty cent tour for some other time! Right now, I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me so hard that I won't remember my own name!"

Edward smirked and responded with a flourishing bow, "Then, your wish shall be my command, my Bella."

They somehow made up to the elevator and after Edward slid his key in the slot, the car took them to the penthouse level. The place was immaculate, decorated in a modern urban look, with muted accents of soft white and gray through out the walls. The kitchen was a full-size with stainless steel appliances and such. Edward simply picked her up and raced to the bedroom. His room was spacious, with a huge four poster canopy bed framed in wrought iron and gossamer. His sheets were an emerald green satin that matched his eyes and the floors were white marble with gold flecks. One wall was entirely glass with a small terrace on the rooftop.

Edward placed her down on the bed and knelt at her feet, laying gentle kisses up and down her calves while removing her shoes. She moaned as he began massaging her tired feet with his skillful hands, kneading the soft flesh and sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. She unzipped the dress and slipped it over head, before tossing it away. Her lacy blue bra and thong panty set were all she had left, when she whispered, "Mmmm, Edward. You seem to be way overdressed at the moment. Care to fix that issue for me?"

Edward unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide down his shoulders, while he deftly kicked off his shoes and removed his undershirt. The moonlight bathed him in a silvery glow as she drank in the contours of his finely chiseled torso. She reached over and caressed his chest and abs, her hands slowly tracing the contours of his abs down to the v-shaped indention above his buckle. She nervously bit her lip before reaching out and unfastening the buckle and loosened his slacks. He allowed them to slide down to his ankles and stepped out of them until he was standing before her clad in nothing except the silk boxers he had been wearing. They were the same pair that Rose had helped her pick out for Christmas. She could see the generous bulge of his arousal poking at her from under the fabric. She licked her lips and took a hissing breath as she reached out her hand and caressed Edward's manhood for the first time. It was huge! She had heard Alice and Rose discussing sex for years, and they always told her, "long and thick will do the trick!"

Edward grunted as she stroked him a few times before sliding the boxers down and freeing the enclosed package. Edward's cock twitched as it sprang back into position. She noticed a bead of moisture at the tip and she tentatively spread it with the pad of her thumb, before following suit with her tongue. She reveled in the unique flavor, before swirling her tongue around the head. Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his fingers wove through her hair as he groaned out, "FUCK! Hmm, that feels SO good, uh!" Bella took him into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down his length while running her tongue along the underside and steadily increasing the suction while cupping and caressing his balls. She began humming as she greedily slurped along, making him cry out random obscenities and gibberish as she worked his cock like a pro.

_I never thought I'd enjoy doing this so much, but with the response I'm getting out of Edward, I love felling so empowered. I'M causing him this pleasure! His moans are MINE!_

Edward called out as he tried to bring Bella back up, "I'm going to…cum!"

Bella rose to her knees on the bed as Edward leaned down and kissed her roughly. She loved every minute of it. "Holy…fuck...Bella…that…was…fucking…amazing!" He said in between kisses and panting. "Now…it's…your…turn!" He trailed kisses down her jaw to her earlobe and then back down her neck. He gently undid the clasp to her bra and kneaded her bare breasts, gently rolling each nipple between his thumb and forefinger before sucking it into his mouth and flitting his tongue over the tips. This combination caused Bella's back to arch as she cried out, "FUCK! EDWARD! OH SHIT! AHHHH!"

She felt her orgasm rip through her like a freight train as she spasmed and convulsed against him in throes of passion. Her hands were on his head and fingers were twisted through his hair, while he was sucking on her breasts, so when she came, she yanked on his hair, which made him get even more aggressive. He let a hand trail down to her panties, where he slipped it down over her bare skin to the wet folds of her burning core. He tweaked, pulled, rubbed and rolled her clit with his thumb while he thrust two fingers into her entrance. She moaned in ecstasy as his nimble fingers curled forward and hit her "magic spot" with every thrust. "OH! THAT'S IT! I'M CUMMING! FUUUUCK!" she screamed out as she felt her walls clench against his fingers, and her juices gush down her thighs.

Edward then lowered himself down and began using his tongue to clean her up. He sucked and nibbled on her clit, playing it like a fine instrument and she was his masterpiece. His fingers continued thrusting as another powerful wave of pleasure washed over her. She came at least four-no five times after that, each time crying out so loud that she was sure to be hoarse in the morning. Edward finally came up and kissed her again passionately and she moaned as she tasted herself upon his lips.

She somehow managed to croak out, "Edward, I need you! Put it inside me! Ican't take it anymore!"

He paused, looking her dead in the eye, "Are you sure? I don't have a condom and I know I'm clean but…"

She cried out, "PILL! Now shut up and fuck me!"

He laid her down and placed the head of his cock at her entrance, sliding it up and down her core before he eased his girth inside her womanhood for the first time. She could feel herself stretch to accommodate his considerable length, he paused when he reached her barrier, kissing her with all the passion he felt for her, before plunging himself the rest of the way inside of her. It stung for a moment, but the pain quickly gave way to a level of pleasure she had never felt before. His wonderful cock was filling her, making her feel as if there was no beginning or end to herself, just Bella and Edward, joined in blissful congress as they were meant to be. She cried tears of wonder and joy as she considered the beauty of giving herself to this perfect man.

Then she felt him start moving and all rational thought went out the window. She clung to him like a life raft in a stormy sea as he steadily pounded into her depths, causing her to soar to new uncharted heights of passion and pleasure. She was screeching and shouting in some unintelligible gibberish as she lost count of the number times he made her cum.

Then he shifted her hips and rolled the two of them until she was kneeling while he was beneath her. She was still connected to him, and found herself sinking down until she was impaled on his massive member. She rolled her hips and they both cried out in pleasure as they found a pace that was comfortable and she rode him like he running the Kentucky Derby. She screamed in passion as he hit her g-spot with every down stroke she made. After another few powerful orgasmic releases, he took her and lifted until he was standing with her arms about his shoulders and her legs wrapped about his waist. He began guiding her up and down as shaft as he suspended her in mid-air. She rode out one last orgasm, before she felt him harden within her and cry out as his cock twitched and erupted, shooting out thick ropes of hot seed deep within her as he cried out, "FUCK! OH I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH BELLAA!" She came again from the force of his release and they collapsed onto the sheets in a sweaty mass of limbs as they caught their breaths. They lay there in each other's arms until they drifted off to a deep and exhausted sleep. The lovers had joined together and when they awoke, they would be ready to build a bright future together.

**AN: Anybody need a cigarette? So this is a one-shot that was inspired by Rhianna's "Only Girl"** **so I hope you enjoy! Please read & review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight, I just have my ideas.**

**AN: I fully intended on making this one a one-shot, but so many people have put it on alert that I think I will continue it a bit. I apologize for any spelling or grammar issues since my awesome beta of self can only do so much. **

**I would like to also clarify the point of Edward being described as being in his second year of residency, and then being in a fellowship for pediatric surgery. Bella has not been able to really talk with him for almost two years, so she is mistaken about how far along in his training he is.**

**This story will contain extreme lemony goodness, but hopefully not in expense of the plot. There will be drama and some scenes of violence, but no character death. **

**EPOV:**

I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating. _Fuck! My head…_

In my hung-over state, I let it go to voicemail as I tried to open my dry crusted lids and take in my surroundings. I felt the warm soft body curled against my side and the events of last night came flooding back to me. I finally slept with Bella Swan after I declared my love for her! My mouth tasted like a sweaty ass crack, the sunlight pouring in through the glass wall was making my head feel like someone ran over it with a steamroller, and my muscles felt like I had been fifteen rounds with the heavy-weight boxing champ, but it was all worth it. I was in bed with my Bella, and damned I wasn't feeling like a cocky son-of-a-bitch as a result. _Mine!_

Bella's hair was disheveled and she was drooling on my naked chest, but in the mirror, I could she my angel had the most content smile on her face as he mumbled, "Edward…mmmm. Tell Ali I like jasmine."_ Jasmine? She's dreaming about me, my sister and flowers?_

Bella tightened her grip and in her dream state mumbled, "Jasmine Marie Cullen…she looks like her daddy…" _Wait a minute! She's not dreaming about flowers, she's dreaming about having my baby! _

I felt the urge to answer Mother Nature's call hit me hard, so I reluctantly and quietly extricated myself from my angel's grasp in order to empty my over-full bladder. She groaned as I shifted my position, but I was able to get away without further disturbing her. I quickly took care of business and after washing my hands thoroughly; I returned to the bedroom and fished my cell out of my pants' pocket. I had five missed calls, so I checked my messages while I began to put on a fresh pot of coffee. Two messages were from my mother requesting a lunch date this week and two messages were from Alice demanding that I take good care of the birthday girl and have Bella call as soon as she wakes up. The last was the hospital. My department head wanted to remind me of Monday's procedure being pushed back to the afternoon, so I didn't need to show until after lunch.

I quickly took two Advil for myself and another pair for Bella from the medicine cabinet and after downing my pills I brought Bella's along with a glass of water to the nightstand and eased my way back under the sheets. Bella smiled tenderly as she nuzzled into the warmth of my embrace and I simply reveled in her presence. I said a silent prayer of gratitude for the gift I had enveloped in my arms this morning, and I further begged for many more opportunities to relive this moment in my future.

As Bella tightened her grip on my arms, she wiggled her firm backside against my waist and my reaction was instantaneous. Like a heat-seeking missile, my now prominent erection wedged itself against the warmth of her core, perfectly aligned to sink itself within her depths. Her folds were slick and damp, and she began to press her hips back as she moaned, "Take me, Edward. It feels so gooood…"_Fuck!_

I was raised as a gentleman, but hearing her moan like that in her sleep and sink herself partially around my engorged manhood pushed me over the edge. I slid one hand down to her sex and began pressing and circling her sensitive nub, while my other cupped her breast, kneading the supple flesh and expertly rolling her peak between my thumb and forefinger, before sinking my cock inside her core. She arched her back as she woke to my ministrations crying out, "Edward! I-oh shit-ungh-so good, baby! Don't stop! I'm-AHHHHH!" Her walls clamped down as I felt her essence gush around me, moistening the insides of her thighs and soaking us both. "So is this what you wanted, my Bella? So tight-so good! Did you want to feel me filling you with my cock you cum all over me?"

Bella moaned, "Oh God, YES! Fuck me harder, Edward! Show me who I belong to, baby!"

I rolled her onto her stomach and pushed her knees underneath her as I grasped her hips, lifting them until she was on all fours. I warned her, "Brace yourself, my angel!" Bella reached out with one hand and grasped the headboard, while reaching back to hold my hand with the other. I thrust smoothly and filled her to the hilt in one motion. She moaned while I grunted at the feel of her warmth encasing me, the new angle allowing deeper penetration. I could feel the tip hit her wall as I bottomed out. Soon the room was filled with the scent of her arousal, the sounds of our moans and the slap of skin-on-skin as I plowed into her from behind like a freight train. She kept rocking her hips as she met each thrust. She spasmed, cumming at least four times as we soared to new heights of ecstasy. Neither of us was forming coherent speech aside from expletives and praises of rapture. Finally, I felt the room explode around me as we came together so hard, I thought I had turned my balls inside out. We collapsed in a sweaty tangle of limbs, breathing heavily, neither able to speak. We lay there in post-coital bliss for a while just stroking each other gently and peppering each other with sweet kisses, until Bella finally spoke, "Wow. I could definitely get used to this! Edward, I love you so much!"

I pulled her close and kissed her neck burying my nose in the fragrance of her chestnut hair. I responded, "Bella, you are amazing. I love you, too. Making love to you is the most precious gift I could ever receive. Waking up with you in my arms is something I hope to do much more often. I was content just to hold you until you woke up, but you seemed to want me in your sleep, and when you began to take me inside, I lost my self-control and had to take you again. I hope you didn't mind."

Bella smiled, "Mind? That was even better than last night, Edward. Being your girlfriend definitely just keeps getting better and better!"

I chuckled, "Well, Miss Swan, being your boyfriend is the most wonderful experience in my life, so far."

Bella gasped in mock outrage, "So far? What, may I ask, could possibly be better than getting with this?" She gestured pointing at herself."

I responded, "Well, as long as I don't fuck anything up, I would assume that accepting my proposal to be my wife one day would trump simply being a boyfriend, Bella. And make no mistake, I fully intend on asking you when the time is right."

She responded playfully, "Oh, and I guess it's just a foregone conclusion that I'll say yes, then? What if the man of my dreams comes along and sweeps me off of my feet? Oh, wait a minute, he has and I'm loving it…so far."

I reached over and began tickling her ribcage while answering, "So far? I'll show you so far!"

Bella responded, wiggling to try to get away while laughing, "No! Let me go! Edward! Okay! I give!"

We held each other close before Bella winced and muttered, "Damn headache…I thought I had escaped the hang over, but no such luck!"

I handed her the water and pills from earlier explaining, "I wasn't sure if you would be hung over this morning so I put some coffee and brought you two Advil, angel."

Bella blushed at my term of endearment and grinned, "You are so sweet! Now what are we doing today?"

I shrugged, "Well, you need to call Alice before she sends a SWAT team over here, but then I thought maybe we could just lounge around here and watch a few movies, maybe order some Chinese take-out. Then we could watch the sunset on the terrace before retiring for an early night. I know you have an 8am class and I don't have to work until after lunch, so I figured you could stay over again tonight. Then in the morning, we could have breakfast before I drive you back to your place in the morning. Then, I could meet you on campus for lunch before going into work. Does that sound good?"

Bella smiled, "That sounds fantastic, Edward! Let me get my phone and I'll call off the pixie brigade. You fix us some breakfast, because somehow I've managed to work up quite an appetite this morning, thanks to a certain green eyed Sex god and his magnificent manhood!"

I burst out laughing, "Magnificent manhood? Going for extra points for use of alliteration? You English majors…." I slapped he on the ass as I passed by causing her to yelp and blush before she blew me a raspberry. _Yep! I was going to marry this girl someday…_

**AN: Sorry if this one is a little shorter this time, but I thought it was the perfect place to pause. Show me some love!**


End file.
